The Scrappers
Scrappers are those who live a carrion lifestyle, scavenging the remains of cursed cities and ruins. These people have long forgotten their faith, and spread like a disease over decaying landscape. To survive as a Scrapper one must be able to instill fear and intimidation over the others, as a life of scavenging scarce resources always creates competition and conflict. Scrappers are known to band together to form Gangs, led by a singular Warlord who takes the majority of their spoils. These Gangs forever engage in territorial wars to hold land, and only the most ruthless Warlords reign supreme. Scrap is the primary resource, currency, and lifeblood of the Scrappers. Scrap can refer to any sort of metal object that is able to be salvaged or repurposed by their great mechanical beasts. These machines, found in run down old world factories, are used to construct shelter, ammunition, food, and even water through condensation. There is a small sense of sorcery involved with these machines, but no faith is required to keep them running. As an additional use, Scrappers use Scrap to modify their weapons and armor. The average Scrapper can be identified by their iconic spiky metal armor. The machines these Scrappers maintain produce endless amounts of Scrap Shot, which are proper cased bullets with functional primers. These bullets are superior to those produced by the Hierarchy as they do not rely on thick clouds of smoke and slow manual load times. The Gangs A Scrapper can come from anywhere or nowhere at all. Many of these men were once poor farmers from the Holy Hierarchy, Wanderers without a home or cause. There have also been Gores that have joined their ranks, mostly outcasts and exiles from one of their six Clans. Even sometimes Witches may resort to scrapping to survive, as their thirst for power draws them to it. The vast majority of Scrappers abandon their faith when they have become one of these bandits, but there are still those who practice rituals if it means gaining an advantage over their foes. Only within a gang of Scrappers may you find a Gore, Glazic, and Satanist all fighting under the same skull banner. In addition to being scavengers and bandits, Scrappers may also be employed as mercenary armies by any of the major warring factions. Influenced by coffers, a Scrapper gang can excel at skirmishing armies and raiding their camps, causing major attrition. So it was at the Battle of the Broken Bank when a massive Scrapper legion was under the command of a rich Glazic Minister, and did his bidding against a massive Gore heathen army. The army was scattered by gunfire high above in the ruined skyscrapers, causing a massive retreat before the heathens had ever did any major damage to the nearby sanctuary. When the Gores were gone, a dark whisper came into the Scrapper Warlord's ear, promising them double the price for their loyalty. An entire armada of Minister Men were butchered that day, betrayed by the Scrapper's new allegiance to the Children of Satan's rising forces. Scrappers are typically armed with weapons forged in the great metal heaps from which they dwell. They are known for using fully-automatic weapons, and firing them from high vantage points in the great ruined cities. Bullets are mass produced in their factories that they defend, fueled by oil and scrap. It is not uncommon for a Scrapper gang to partake in cannibalism, as their typical source of food from fungal infestations can be rare to find. As the head of the gang, the Warlord, has first dibs on all loot plundered by his men, they are often the most well fed and physically capable, helping them to hold their title unchallenged by his lowly starving pirates beneath him. It is said that the average Gore Warfighter has the strength of ten Gatekeepers, and the average Gatekeeper has the strength of three Scrappers. That is not true for the Warlord, who has grown skilled enough in battle that they can match even a Gore's strength.